


Road to Freedom

by anotherguest



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Joaquin Phoenix - Freeform, Joker - Freeform, Some angst, Todd Phillips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherguest/pseuds/anotherguest
Summary: You and Arthur finally decide to escape Gotham
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & You, Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Road to Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first fics I have written and the first time posting here. I hope you will enjoy it! Also English isn't my native language so I am sorry if there are any basic mistakes.

It happened one afternoon, it was nothing in particular that triggered it, that put you over the edge, it was just Gotham in it’s entirety. As your beloved Arthur, the man with the kindest smile in the whole world and the most beautiful eyes that you could lose yourself in, came home you were already packing a bag. Crying softly.

“Darling, I am done... I can’t do this anymore, I can’t be here anymore. I-“

You saw the panic in Arthur’s face and quickly realised your mistake. It was not about him, it could never be, he was your everything. Without him there was no you. This way of being wasn’t healthy, you knew. But you rather went through life destructive than without that man, your man.

“No, oh no baby, it is not you.” You quickly walked over to him, almost tripping over a book lying on the ground and cupped his face into your hands, stroking his cheek with your thumb. “It’s everything except you. We need to leave darling, this place, this city, it is tearing us apart at our very core. I love you.” You whispered to him. You stroked his hair, it felt soft and smooth. “(Y/N), we don’t have the money, we have nothing except this apartment.” Arthur said worryingly.  
“I have you, that’s all I ever need. We have some money saved up, we will use that. We also have my car.” Your car, an old rusty vehicle that surprised you every-time it didn’t crash, you had that car since before you went to Gotham. You had never intended to stay in Gotham. It was just the way everything went, and then you met Artie, the light of your life. He was your reason to stay and soon you got sucked up in Gotham vicious drill. You loved Arthur and would be anywhere with him, but you had a choice and he had too, even though he felt like he did not. Gotham abused Arthur to his very core and you couldn’t see it anymore, you wouldn’t take it no more. “Love, I only want to make you happy and if this is your decision, then so be it.” Arthur would never admit that he wanted it for himself too. He would consider that an selfish act and God forbid that he would do anything for himself. You knew your Artie like no other, and you knew he was desperate for a way out too, an escape. You were here to give it to him. Let you be his escape, his get out. You packed some important stuff together with him, both of you crying in pure relief, it was over, the grip of Gotham had lifted itself from you both, you chose freedom. Nothing don’t mean nothing if it ain’t free. 

The road to that freedom wasn’t easy. There were unglamorous nights that were spend together sleeping in the car. Times were you both lived on berry’s so that you could save some money for gas, moving from town to town. You didn’t care about any of the discomfort, you were with Arthur. You had the most interesting conversations with him, just as you thought you knew everything about him, you found out something new. The conversations went from existential questions to what kind of toothpaste was the best. You drove with him, from one place to the other, playing cassette tapes ranging from Frank Sinatra to Led Zeppelin, waiting to find the perfect place. And suddenly there it was; The Perfect Place. It was a house put on sale by the previous owner’s children, they wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible, not really caring about the money. Arthur and you instantly fell in love with it, the coziness and warmth that it radiated. You went to look at the surrounding area and soon found out that it was absolutely perfect; a bar that hosted open-mic nights, an agency where Arthur could continue as Carnival and bring joy to people. The people there seemed kind and really meaning it, not just some mask like the people in Gotham would put on. It was perfect. 

—

You had now lived with Arthur in that perfect place for a while and it had become your home, his home. Arthur was at peace, he looked healthier, he ate, he slept, he loved. 

Arthur became more open to other people, he danced and moved and other people admired his creativity, his beauty, just like you did. He wasn’t judged anymore, looked down on, he was respected as an equal, people here didn’t care about difference, about idiosyncrasies. 

You loved seeing Arthur blossom, seeing him being happier. He made sure you were happy too, taking you into his arms when you sat on the couch with him, you went on dates to the movie theatre where you laughed at all the old movies quirkiness with him while holding his hand and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. You went on dinner dates, both dressed up as formal as possible, even if you just went to the diner close to your home. Arthur’s laughing fits became less and after a while they almost seemed to disappear, only so often coming out at triggers that remind him of what once was. What once was and would never come back.


End file.
